


Introducing

by Silverfern500



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crosspost from tumblr, Ficlet, I also just like Thirteen, I'm 23 what am I doing, Regeneration, This is as canon compliant as a Thirteen ficlet can be before her first season, and I like squinting, featuring my poetic child's play at formatting, gratuitous mention of timelord biology, ie hearts lungs and regeneration hormones, on sundays we have tea and stay up past 3am writing bad things, spacewives, suggested thirteenxrose if you squint, the doctor loses the tardis more often than their companions fail to stay put, they/their/them is not what I'm accustomed to but I am learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfern500/pseuds/Silverfern500
Summary: Thirteen is new, and still settling in post-regeneration.





	Introducing

Her hearts beat in her chest, as she lay all but silent in the soft snow. Beating, hammering against her chest, dislodging the wind from her. Lungs full yet constricted. Can’t get enough air yet they're already bursting. As if her respiratory bypass is kicking in. It may be. Yet she doesn’t fight, just lays there, grinning at the sky she’s fallen from. Staring with eyes a gold, like time, and brown, like a man whose face she wore so long ago. Eyes with green undertones like rebirth. Like new, new new new, new, all the way to thirteen (fourteen?) ‘new’s. New, she breathed. No, she shouted it. “New!” and laughed, hazy and dizzy and high off the Lindos of regeneration.  
  
It wasn't long before her enthusiasm pushed her back to her feet, to spin her arms out. Before it could all come crashing down. It _would_ all come crashing down. She would always be all of them, after all. All of themself. With eons of their experiences. Losing friends, yes but they were always losing friends. Losing another face, but then she had _her_ face now, and wasn’t that wonderful? New things to see, to explore, with her own eyes. New adventures, or perhaps just old horizons in new light.  
  
People would always need The Doctor, and she was. Is/was/will be/was. She was The Doctor.  
The Doctor in the Tardis with- the TARDIS.  
Hang on.  
_Oh, not again._

**Author's Note:**

> Catch part 2 where the TARDIS returns with a new layout and we explore the triumphs of pockets!
> 
> ....not really. I wrote this right after the Christmas special, it got a few notes on Tumblr and I decided I may as well crosspost it onto my Ao3. I may or may not write more about Thirteen before her debut season, and most likely will write more after.
> 
> If my odd (prose?) style work and/or formatting(?) hasn't driven you away, I also have a short story which focuses on Bad Wolf called When We Orbit a Star, We Call it a Sun. Thirteen makes a brief appearance at the end of the fourth part. Each part has elements from a fairytale and looks into Rose's relationship with The Doctor and the Wolf's relationship with time.
> 
> Nothing I write will be Twice Upon a Time compliant unless I can cherry pick out parts of the Testimony. Still, it would be alternate Testimony. It would be "I begrudge this being created but it is a potential way to bring back old faces into new scenarios while hedging canon" Testimony.
> 
> I am not awake enough for any of this. It's 4am. Please leave a contribution in the little box.


End file.
